Daddy and his Bella
by McCartywife
Summary: Charlie and Bella like to play, Hes her daddy and shes his little girl. Rated M for sexual nature, dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing round the kitchen Bella waited for her daddy to get home from work. Cooking his tea in a pink laced bra with matching panties, his favourite colour on her, she watched excitedly as the police cruiser pulled up, coming to a stop.

Charlie hung up his gun belt entering the house, his little girl had better be ready tonight, he'd had a long day and was ready to ram his little girl into oblivion. Walking into the kitchen he sighed happily at the sight, he would make sure she was fucked hard tonight just for wearing pink; he couldn't wait to tear it apart.

"What you cooking?" Charlie asked lightly kissing her neck

"What are you hungry for daddy?" His little girl smirked back, he loved when she was in a playful mood, pressing her against the counter he whispered softly "you...mmm can you feel what you do to me Isabella? Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Bella's hands slid down to his growing member, moaning softly she looked at her daddy.

"I'm going to take you on this table ram my fist into your tight little pussy and make you scream my name." Bella groaned out loud she loved when her daddy spoke to her this way. "Now clear this table you slut"

Yes she thought to herself, dinner was definitely forgotten about.

Climbing onto the table she opened for long delicious legs, bearing all to her daddy

"Your such a little slut aren't you baby?" Bella knew not to answer; it was one of his rules, to make him feel dominant. Sliding two fingers into his daughter's tight pussy Charlie became hard instantly at how wet his little girl was, steeping, covering and devouring his fingers, smacking her arse hard with the other hand "whose are you? You dirty whore?" He added the rest of his fingers using his thumb to increase pressure rubbing circles on her pussy, making his little girl fidget, she knew she couldn't moan. "Answer me" Charlie demanded

"Yours daddy only yours please, harder daddy" That was all Charlie needed to hear, thrusting his fist harder into his 17 year old daughter he looked up to see Bella watching their connecting, biting her lip from screaming "let it out baby girl" Charlie smirked

"Ah Daddy FASTER!"

"OH GOD DADDY" Charlie was only too happy to oblige watching as only his wrist appeared outside his little girls dripping wet pussy

"fuck me daddy" Bella roared out, moaning through her orgasm, jerking out his little girl swiftly caused Bella to moan.

"you love your daddy big hard cock inside you don't you?" Bella could only nod speechless after her mind blowing orgasm and knew she was about to receive another. Placing his cock at his baby's entrance he plunged into her.

"FUCK DADDY" Charlie continued his destruction, pushing faster inside her

"Daddy deeper" Bella couldn't hold on any longer, meeting her daddy's thrusts clenching her pussy to be closer to him.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come" Charlie whispered in his little girls ear feeling himself ready "come baby"

Bella road out her orgasm feeling Charlie's long strands of come enter her "Hmm little girl" Bella loved feeling her father inside of her, they fit together perfectly.

Charlie stood, straightening himself, pulling up his pants and watched his little girl "Bring me my dinner" as he walked off into the kitchen, leaving her breathless, Bella couldn't wait for round two and staying naked she brought her daddy his dinner

"You where a good little girl tonight" Charlie stroked her hair and Bella sighed happily "But next time, I want that perfect round arse of yours"

Bella could feel herself dropping off to sleep, curled up in her daddies arms she felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up Bella was disorientated; she was lying naked in her bed after falling asleep on the sofa. Bella smiled knowing her daddy must have put her to bed; he always takes such good care of her. Getting up she checked her appearance in the mirror, she had a smoking hot body and everyone in forks knew it.

She reached down her body accessing her soaked pussy, rubbing her fingers creating small circles increasing pressure "mmm" he groaned wanting the feel her realise; looking towards the door she wondered if her daddy was awake, his little girl needed him.

Walking into her father's room she noticed he'd kicked off the cover revealing his semi-hard member, crawling across the floor she climbed onto the bed, taking his 9 inch cock into her mouth. There was a time Bella thought he would never fit, but she loved the feeling of his cock shoved down her throat; his cock instantly became hard within her mouth, licking hi tip Charlie began to stir

"mmm Bella...oh shit BELLA!" Charlie gripped her hair thrusting his hard cock into her mouth, Bella moaned in content

"Daddy" she hummed around his cock sucking deeper; clamping her mouth around her daddy he could feel him ready to realise. Playing with his balls, Charlie moaned out Bella's name, his long strides of cum filing Bella's mouth. Swallowing down she looked up at her daddies eyes gleaming with pride.

"Well done baby girl" crawling up her daddy she kissed him hard

"Daddy fuck me...please" she whispered in his ear seductively. Flipping her over so all his weight was balanced onto of her, Bella moaned, she loved her daddy like this, she was so loved and over powered.

Opening his draw Charlie reviled his police hand cuffs, Bella's eyes lit up, cuffing her o the bed Charlie bent her legs to her chest letting her soaking wet pussy be on full display.

"Baby girl you never disappoint" Bella moaned and Charlie slapped the inside of her thigh.

"Silence you know the rules Isabella" sliding a finger straight into his little girl staring down at her, watching as she steady's herself, inserting two he thrusts into her.

"Tell me Isabella, what are daddy's rules?" he thrusts faster into her, tormenting her clit.

"Don't moan unless told to" He thrusts another finger and Bella bit her lip.

"Don't scream unless told to" He added another, plunging into her, he could feel how close she was.

"Don't cum unless your cuming with me" He pulled out his fingers a little to harshly and Bella suppressed a moan.

"Your dads little slut arnt you?" Bella nodded, the only thing she could do.

"you love having your father do this to you, fuck you into oblivion you little whore" ramming his cock straight into her pussy he sighed as her drenched pussy walls clenched around him "Tell me little girl, tell me how you enjoy daddy fucking you like the whore you are"

"OH DADDY, oh my fuck me daddy...I love being your dirty whore" Charlie pounded into her "Whos are you?"

"yours daddy, only yours...FUCK DAD!" before she was about to spill all over her daddys cock Bella felt something push into her arse, she looked down to see her daddy pushing four silver balls inside her. Rolling her eyes back Bella thrust her hips against her daddy, feeling his balls bounce against her.

"cum for me you little slut"

"Daddy!" Charlie slapped her arse hard, causing the balls inside Bella to move and Bella groaned. Charlie realised calling out Bellas name, once they'd steadied there breathing Charlie grinned at his little girl "you can go to school tomorrow with hem inside you, remind you of what dirty whore you are for daddy" Charlie rolled off his daughter curling up around her and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Please review...Let me know what you thought, have the next few chapters planned out, but im open to ideas! **_

_**A x**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up, rolling over she was met with the feeling of disappointment, her daddy wasn't there, in place was a note "Called into work early baby girl" A smile rose on Bella's lips. The last time Charlie was called into work early was the day she came to Forks at 15 and started fucking her daddy. Bella felt her centre becoming moist at the memory of her daddy thrusting into her bent over his desk.

_ Bella had went to meet her daddy from work, walking into the building she was met by a tall slim blonde, the girl looked her up and down "Can I help you?" Her orange face frowned; she obviously wasn't pleased I was there. _

_"I'm here to see Charlie" Bella smiled sweetly at the bimbo as she flicked her fake extensions behind her shoulders and crossed her legs "I'm afraid he's taking a very important phone call, and I'm next" she winked at Bella."Well tell him his girlfriends here to see him" Bella shot back walking round the desk and into Chief Swan's office. Walking in she seen her father on the phone, looking up at her surprised the bimbo walked in._

_"I'm sorry Sir; she said she was your girlfriend" _

_"Its fine Tanya, she's welcome here anytime" Waving Tanya off he walked over to the door "Please go home, enjoy the rest of your night" Before she could answer Charlie shut the door turning to Isabella. She pushed passed I'm sitting on the desk "So do you fuck all the pretty girls that come into your office" She slowly started spreading her legs reviling her baby pink thong ,messing around with an ordainment on his desk as she waited for an answer. Stalking over to her Charlie stopped._

_"Well daddy?" Bella whispered in his ear, pushing her back he lay over her "Who I fuck is none of your business" Bella stroked his growing Cock, "Ill just have to make it my business." _

_"Isabella" She shivered hearing her daddy say her name turned her on, taking off her top Charlie smirked realising Bella wasn't wearing a bra. "Hmm little girl" Daddy played with her nipples and Bella pushed her chest forward, taking her left nipple into his mouth he sucked hard biting down as Bella growned._

_"Charlie...oh daddy FUCK" Bella pushed him closer as he continued to suck on her nipple playing with he other, she could feel herself getting wetter ready to come._

_"Oh baby, your tits love me don't they?...You love your daddy giving you pleasure" Bella moaned louder at her daddies dirty words._

_"Want daddy to fuck you sweetie?" Bella could only nod, she lost her virginity while she lived with her mother in Florida. Bending down he used his teeth to take off Bells thong, feeling his mouth so close to her pussy nearly sent Bella over the edge._

_Holding them up Charlie smiled "I like these Isabella, you will continue to wear these for me" Charlie undone his jeans letting them fall to the ground, Bella could now see her daddies hard member licking her lips Charlie smirked. _

_"This isn't going to be soft baby girl, Daddies going to ram hard into you, you walked in here and for that deserve to be punished" Thrusting his hard cock into her Bella screamed._

_"Oh fuck...oh my god" Her eyes rolling back Charlie increased his thrusts groaning as he watched Isabella play with her nipples._

_"That's right baby, enjoy this feeling" Leaning over her Charlie thrusted faster inside his daughters 15 year old pussy, slamming into her the desk moved._

_"Daddy faster, give your daughter what you've got" she whispered_

_"Bella baby girl, your mine understand? Only I can fuck your pussy and make you feel this way" Bella could only nod while screaming out in pleasure _

_"Daddy i'm gonna cum, please DADDY" Bella clenched her pussy riding out her orgasm, her father's cock felt so good inside her, Charlie realised and moaned in satisfaction._

_"Oh little girl, you done so well for daddy, i'm so proud of you" Bella smiled to her daddy_

_"Im glad i could please you..." Before she could continue Charlie pulled out of her straightening himself up "Now clean up and go home" He stared at his little girl. Bella got up and gave Charlie one last kiss before leaving._

Bella loved remembering that day, as she lay fingering herself in her father's bed she rode out her orgasm feeling the balls her daddy placed in her arsehole. She sighed in fulfilment, known she had to wait 9 hours before she could feel her daddies 9 inch cock again.

* * *

**Thank you for all the love! please continue to review and let me know what yous think!**

**A x**


	4. Chapter 4

Getting into her truck Bella could feel the balls moving in her; Bella suppressed a moan while driving to school. Checking her phone to see how long till home time. Pulling into the car park she noticed the gang huddled around Edward's Volvo.

Walking over Edward smirked, Bella knew he was a great fuck however when she reached him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and Bella felt wrong. He wasn't her daddy.

Bella suppressed a moan as Edward slapped her arse, feeling the balls move inside her.

"Wet baby?" Bella could only nod, being in her own little world Bella didn't notice Edward saying goodbye to the group dragging Bella along with him. She knew where he was taking her; Bella felt the excitement inside her. Edward checked to see who was watching, sliding into the store room Bella attacked Edwards's lips, pulling, sucking, and biting. She needed him.

Feeling his hard cock Bella became aware of Edwards fingers thrusting into her soaked pussy.

"Oh baby...you're so wet for me" Edward moaned as Bella through her head back panting, she needed this, known her daddy was work.

"Edward please...please make me cum baby" Just as Bella road out her orgasm moaning in the pleasure, the door opened.

Standing in front of them was Mr Greene and her daddy. Bella could see her daddies pants become tight, his cock harden as she tried to compose herself.

"Bella get in the car" Bella began to protest however Charlie took no notice, his attention purely on Edward "But..."

"Now" Charlie commanded. Bella didn't look up walking swiftly out the school doors and into the car. Charlie arrived 10 minutes later as Bella gulped.

Getting into the car Charlie said nothing, the silence was killing Bella, she was still soaking from her Orgasm and her daddy was doing nothing about it. Charlie started driving, as they were near the house Charlie pulled over into a back lane. Turning to Bella he whispered the words "Get out"

Bella quickly moved not wanting to disappoint her daddy "Bend over the hood" Bella did as he asked, Charlie getting the perfect view of her fat delicious arse. Undoing his belt Charlie quickly slapped her across the arse, leaving a red mark.

"OW...DADDY" Bella screamed but Charlie ignored her, she needed to be punished.

"Whose are you?" Charlie demanded. Before she had time to answer Charlie stroked again although this time the balls inside Bella's arse moved causing her to moan aloud.

"You shouldn't be enjoying this you stupid whore" whipping her again Bella screamed, tears running down her face

"Im sorry dad..." Bella muttered

"Leave it...you disgust me" Striking again Charlie had enough of punishing her. Without warning Charlie rammed his cock into Bella soaked pussy causing her to scream her daddies name

"DADDY...OH FUCK, FASTER" Charlie thrusted into his daughter hearing her connect with the car.

"Harder daddy..." Bella could only whisper feeling her orgasm build up inside of her

"I'm gonna come...daddy please" Bella begged just as Charlie painfully pulled out of her

"You think I'd let you come slut?" Charlie spat. "Walk home" Charlie got into his car like nothing happened, driving slowly passed Bella he shouted out the window "You have ten minutes, don't be late."

Bella began walking home, hoping to relive herself, rubbing her legs together for friction. She reached the house, opening the door she was surprised to see who greeted her.

"What you doing here?" Bella asked astonished

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**Ax**_


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was standing in the kitchen only in her silk green underwear, cooking Charlie's tea.

"Your late..Master was hungry" Rose shrugged as Bella looked at her shocked. Charlie came out the sittingroom.

"Good Pet" Charlie coos, causing Rose to smile, she had made her master happy. Charlie recognised the confusion on Bella's face.

"Rose came to me, she wanted to learn about us" Bella could only nod.

"Get upstairs and in position" Charlie looked at Bella "Take this slut with you" Charlie looked disgusted.

Walking upstairs Bella walked into her daddies' room turning to Rose she began to strip her of her silk underwear. Bella felt herself becoming wet and Rose nipples hardened under her touch, rubbing her nipple softly Bella couldn't believe the pleasure this brought to her. Rose was her best friend this should be wrong however it seemed like Rose enjoyed it to.

Forgetting her positions as she was in the moment she jumped at her daddies voice.

"You little sluts, you both just couldn't wait" Charlie didn't give Bella a chance to answer

"Get on the bed, line up your pussys" Charlie commands. Feeling Rose rub against get gave Bella the greatest pleasure, Rose's juices mixed with her own. Charlie gradually pulled out the balls in Bella arse. She moaned in discomfort, enjoying having them inside her. Before Bella could say anything Charlie pushed his cock into her tight arse.

Bella gasped in pain "You're so tight little girl...Rose eat Bella's pussy"

Rose began to eat Bella out, the pleasure from her daddy and Rose was to much. Bella groaned loudly.

"Your so tight baby girl, tell me how does Rose feel"

"Erh...daddy she so good, her tongues doing such a good job" Rose hummed into Bellas pussy, she loved being praised.

"Oh your such a good pet...Bells your so tight, oh god Bella"

"DADDY...DADDY, CUM IN ME" Bella screamed. "Make your little girl cum"

That was all Charlie needed for him to realise into her. Once he'd carmed pulling out of Bella Charlie thrusted into Rose as Bella pleasured herself.

"Oh pet...your so fucking beautiful" Rose couldn't contain her screams

"Master...please, make me yours" Bella licked Rose's tits, feeling them harden in her mouth as she pleasured herself. Her whole fist pushing inside her.

Bella allowed Rose her time to tell her daddy has happy she was, so she bit down on Roses tits to stop screaming. Charlie loved watching them, his cock ready for realise "Come with me my whore" Charlie slammed into Rose as her juices clenched around Charlie's long cock.

Pulling out of her Charlie looked at his little girl and his pet

"You where both so horny to even notice the video camera" He shook his head grinning.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long update, enjoy these two chapters**_

_**Reviews=love!**_

_**A x**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Isabella" Charlie called from downstairs "hurry up little girl" Bella didn't want to make Charlie angry, soaking wet from her shower Bella ran down the stairs. Swaying her hips walking towards the kitchen Charlie turned to her, lust covered his eyes, her pussy became wetter at his stare.

"Come with me" she followed her daddy with anticipation towards the back room; Bella gasped and before she could say anything Charlie rammed his cock into her already open mouth repeatedly hitting of the back of Bella's throat she looked up towards her daddy.

"Don't look at me you little slut, in here you will obey my every command, my little fuck toy" Bella moaned against his cock, rubbing her legs together for friction; her daddy knew this turned her on.

"Isabella, if your wet you will be punished" Bella didn't care, she could feel Charlie about to come and loved swallowing his cum making her feel special. Charlie came making Bella shallow it all before shoving her onto the bed "Get on all fours bitch" Bella obeyed as her daddy got up walking towards a trunk when he returned Bella felt something harsh and cold hit against her arse.

"You should never disobey your master" He flogged her again as tears ran down Bella's face, the pain and pleasure was knew to Bella. She wanted him to stop however said nothing.

"You should see yourself whore, the mark I'm leaving on you...Who's are you?" He whipped her again this time on her pussy, Charlie's cock became hard at the sound...his baby girl was soaked she was enjoying this punishment

"Yours..." Bella half cried with pleasure and pain as the flog connected with her soaked pussy the sound turning her on her wetness dripping down her legs, clenching her pussy she tried to hold in. Her orgasm was coming fast and Charlie knew this.

"WHOS?" Charlie stared down at her.

"Yours...master" Bella panted.

"Your enjoying this far too much Isabella" Charlie left the bed and Bella sighed at the loss of connection, when her returned Charlie flipped Bella over, she felt something cold latch onto her nipples. Looking down she noticed the nipple clamp, her daddy slowly turning it tighter as pain riddled through Bella. She reached out to touch her nipple when she was attached to the bed by handcuffs. Daddy really did want to play.

Liking her breasts around the clamp Bella moaned, her daddy licked and kissed down her body before reaching her pussy. He sat up, staring at his daughters magnificent pussy lips, so fat and full as her cum becomes evident. She loves when daddy looks at her like this, like something to eat. Bella thrusts her hips to her daddies face as he begins to suck on her pussy, the noise off her daddy eating her out drives Bella eccentric. He sucks her hard, inserting two fingers into her tight wet pussy.

"Tell me how you feel Bella" Daddy spoke his head still deep inside her, sucking, running his tongue along her clitoris.

"Oh daddy, faster please...DADDY" Bella screamed her legs wrapping around her daddies neck holding him to her.

"Deeper daddy, I want to clench around you" Bella moaned out feeling her orgasm build up as she rides her daddies face.

"Come on little girl, come for me...NOW" Charlie demanded as Bella road out her orgasm.

"We are going to fuck you now" Charlie demanded as Bella nodded.

Wait...we?

* * *

_**who do you want to see? Let me know what you think.**_

_**Ax**_


End file.
